


A King and His Warlock

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin based, M/M, Royalty AU, king alec, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: BBC Merlin, but malec. Alec is the crowned king of Idris, Magnus is a sorcerer in hiding. He has been Alec’s manservant for four years. They don't always get along, but they have a special connection. Only, the time has come for Alec to marry and Magnus knows when he chooses a bride things will change. Maybe it's best if Magnus isn't around for the change.





	A King and His Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Secret Santa gift for [hisa-ai](http://hisa-ai.tumblr.com/), I hope you really like it Caitlin. Have a merry Christmas!

Magnus was more than frustrated. With Alec finally having taken his place as king there was a lot of expectations. Multiple princesses had been paraded through Idris in the past fortnight. Magnus thought Lydia had seemed the most promising, not that a servant's opinion mattered. Then again, Magnus was more than a servant. Not that he could say as much, but he'd been Alec manservant for years, and despite them constantly butting heads, Magnus knew they were friends.

However, he wasn't at all supportive of this widely agreed upon rumour that Alec was getting ready to marry. He understood, Alec needed a spouse, and it only made sense to do so now that he was king. But, throughout their friendship Magnus had done something so incredibly stupid. He'd fallen for the prideful king. 

He knew it wasn’t a servant’s place. To fall for the king, to love him in ways different than that of a carer. Magnus almost felt it wasn’t his fault, though. They were bonded. According to the most cryptic dragon in the entire world, Ragnor, their fate was intertwined by a thread that could not be broken. All this stress had definitely caused it be frayed and tangled, however. Which meant Magnus was doing what always calmed him down. Magic. Which of course he was doing in the privacy of his chambers. Not only was he stuck in Idris watching Alec choose a bride, but he also couldn't tell anyone what he was. 

“It’s not like it matters,” Magnus muttered to himself. “Alec doesn’t want to marry, he’s told me as much. I’ll have time to prepare.”

Which he needed, desperately. Magnus had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and it had caused him far too much pain. There’s something in Magnus that’s beginning to believe he’s not meant to love. Zachariah had told him many times that he was the greatest sorcerer of their time, possibly ever, and perhaps that was his purpose. Just a man with magic, that he wasn’t granted the luxuries of a simple life.

“Ugh,” he sighed, pushing the bowl away. 

He'd been working on potions lately. His caretaker, Zachariah, was a physician but he'd once been a sorcerer like Magnus. He was teaching him everything he could whenever they had time, but Magnus had also been doing a lot of studying in private. He wanted to know more, he needed to. It was hard on his own, though.

“Magnus!” a voice came bellowing and the man lifted his head to give a small smile at his closed door. “Magnus, are you here?”

He hopped up from the bed and pushed the bowl under it, before making his way to the main area. Clary was standing in the doorway, looking more than a little frazzled. 

“Where have you been?” she demanded.

“Good afternoon to you as well,” Magnus couldn't help himself. 

Clary was Lady Isabelle’s handmaid and Magnus had been fast friends with her when he’d com to Idris a few years ago.

“I haven't seen you since this morning, Magnus,” she sighed. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Zachariah needed my help,” he rolled his eyes. “He had to run out for herbs and needed me to be here in case any patients came by,” which was true.

“Well, it's clearly not busy,” Clary gestured to the empty room. “Anyway, I need you. We need to get the castle ready.”

“Ready?” Magnus questioned.

“Yeah,” she raised her eyebrows, but as no recognition seemed to fall upon him she sighed. “You really didn’t hear? I thought the king told you everything.”

“Clearly not,” he responded. “What’s going on, Clary?”

“Alec,” she said softly, she’d known him since she was a child and was one of the few servants that could call him by his name without a title. “He’s chosen a bride.”

Magnus felt the wind had been knocked out of him. Already? But, Magnus had asked Alec if he intended to marry and he’d said no. Why had he changed his mind? What had changed?

“Are you coming?” Clary sighed. “We expect whoever it is will be visiting soon.”

“You go ahead, I really do need to watch things until Zachariah returns,” Magnus insisted.

“Okay, be sure to find me later,” she insisted. “Bye.”

“Bye,” he called after her.

Magnus slumped down into one of the wooden chairs at their eating table that was littered with scrolls and herbs. He looked around the small room, all the dusty books and discarded pieces of cloth. This had been his home for many years now, and he’d come to regard it as such. Edom had never been home, and he only faintly recalled he various villages he’d spent time in. Idris was home to him, Zachariah and Clary were home to him, Alexander was home to him.

Perhaps that was wrong, though. He was just a servant after all. Ragnor’s prophecies or not, Magnus was a servant, and servants are replaceable. If he left Alec would be fine. He was a smart and strong king, he had an entire army, not to mention his siblings. The more Magnus thought about it, the more he realized… Alec didn’t need him.

He moved to his room, sitting down on the poor excuse for a bed. Alec didn’t need him. Sure, he’d saved the king’s life a few times, but there was a chance Alec could have done it himself… maybe. And, at the end of the day, no matter how close he believed they were, Alec was still a king.

Magnus grabbed his bag and started packing. He needed to do it right away or he might talk himself out of it. He just wanted to get away. Alec would be mad, but he’d get over it. Probably find another servant and forget all about Magnus.

Once he was done packing Magnus moved over to one of Zachariah’s work tables, grabbed a few pieces of parchment and wrote goodbye letters. One to Zachariah to thank him for all his care and help. And for keeping his secret and nurturing his gift. One to Clary, for being such a good friend. One to Lady Isabelle, for being so kind to him and also keeping his secret, as she also knew of his magic. Then, for Alec. This one wasn’t a thank you letter, instead he apologized. For leaving. Magnus wanted to confess his feelings, but it wouldn’t be fair. Alec probably wouldn’t even care.

Once he had the letters ready he got up to leave, which was when Zachariah returned.

“Magnus?” he questioned. “Where are you going?” he motioned to the bag.

“I’m leaving,” he admitted. “Alec is getting married, and I can’t be here any longer.”

He’d never told Zachariah that he was in love with Alec, but he was sure the other knew.

“He needs you, Magnus,” he said softly.

“No, he doesn’t. He’ll be fine. I can’t be a part of this any longer,” he shrugged.

“Well, I won’t stop you, I doubt I could,” he sighed. “I will miss you, though.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Magnus nodded and took out the letter for Zachariah, placing it on the work table. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Zachariah nodded. “I don’t believe this is the last time our paths will cross, though.”

“I hope not,” he replied before slipping out the door and making his way to the castle.

He gave the letters for the three others to another servant. He knew if any of them talked to him he might not be able to leave, and he couldn’t risk that.

He went to the stables and got his horse. It used to belong to Alec, but Alec had given it to him after one of their many hunting trips. Saying that Magnus needed a proper horse.

He was out of Idris by mid-day. But, since he left so late he had to set camp early. He went to a lake just on the edge of Idris’ borders that he’d always loved. He could travel at night, but it required him to use a lot of his magic, and he always felt exhausted after. So, it was just the smart call to set camp.

As he fell asleep that night he thought of Alec, of everything they’d done together and for each other. Leaving it behind, it hurt. Magnus could feel the ache in his chest, deep and pulsing. He loved the king so much, but he could only suffer in silence for so long. And, he knew it wasn’t Alec’s fault. You don’t get to choose who you love.

* * *

He woke the next morning later than usual. Zachariah was always waking him up on time, not living with the other was going to be a strange reality to get used to. Magnus decided to bath in the lake before he set off. He still wasn’t sure where he was going, but as far away from Idris sounded right.

He thought about Alec as he washed himself. He must be so mad at that moment. For Magnus just bailing right before one of the most important days of his life. He was really going to miss hearing Alec call for him.

“Magnus!”

Never mind.

His head shot to where the sound had come from. There stood Alec, in Idris’ golden colours, looking every bit the king he was. Also looking furious.

Magnus would admit being caught naked in a lake was not his idea of an appropriate place for whatever was about to happen, but he was Magnus Bane, and he wasn’t about to show his hand. So, he placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows.

“Alexander,” he said simply.

“What the hell!?” he held up the latter Magnus had written him. “You can’t just leave.”

Magnus sighed, moving over to his clothes, not even bothering to try and hide his bare body from Alec’s view.

“It’s a free kingdom,”  _ unless you have magic _ , he added in his head. “I think you’ll find I can leave,” he argued as he got dressed.

“What is wrong with you?” Alec demanded, moving over to him now that he was out of the water. “Are you ill?”

“Does it really shock you that I don’t want to spend my life doing chores for you?” Magnus shot, tugging on his breeches.

“Magnus!” Alec was confused beyond belief. “Did I do something?”

“No,” he grumbled. “Yes… I don’t know.”

“What’s going on?” Alec pushed.

“I don’t want to stand around watching you marry some girl, okay?” Magnus finally said, deciding he was leaving, so why hide it now? “I can’t, Alexander. I can’t stand there and pretend I’m happy for you when I’m not. I can’t just put up with it. I love you, and that’s not going to change. It’s not going away, and I’m sor-”

He stopped abruptly, mostly due to the lips that had suddenly found him.

Alec was kissing him. Magnus didn’t even hesitate before kissing him back, despite the fact that he had no idea what was going on. Magnus’ hands dropped the tunic he’d been about to put on and found their way into Alec’s dark hair while the king’s hands settled on Magnus’ bare hips. Magnus had been close to Alec physically before, hell he’d dressed him for years, but this was different. Different and so much better. Magnus felt Alec begin to pull away and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to lose it so fast. He did let the king pull away, though.

Alec’s eyes were wide, as if he’d surprised himself. A flush Magnus was all too familiar with was blooming across the king’s cheeks, sneaking down his throat and below the collar of his shirt.

“You’re full of surprises this morning,” the warlock finally said.

“Magnus,” he sighed, and finally a smile bloomed of his stressed face. “I am not marrying some foreign princess. I want to marry **you** .” Alec shook his head. “Now, will you come back to the kingdom so I can properly court you?”

Magnus was not known for admitting he was wrong, or feeling embarrassed for the very same reason. Both were occurring in the man now.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Alec crossed his arms. “You might want to put on a shirt before we return, as well.”

Magnus snatched up the tunic and began to dress again, his eyes watching the other man, unable to help himself. The two silently readied their horses, and Magnus wasn’t sure if they were going to talk at all.

“And, Magnus?” Alec finally called his attention.

“Yes?” He looked up as he climbed onto his horse.

“I love you, too,” he said softly, turning his horse to head back to the kingdom.

Magnus smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
